Chariot
Chariot is a young handsome Prince who is willing to take on any challenge that comes his way. The future King is looking to prove himself worthy of the position, he challenges anyone that crosses his path. Chariot's design is in an armor and a cape, carrying a spear. A crest in the shape of a lion's head adorns his helmet. He has a nervous tic that shows in a few of his animation cycles. Sometimes, he is a bit of a potty-mouth, he won't hesitate to shout "KUSOOO!" during his victim animations. In the European version, he shares a voice with Devil, Hierophant, and Hanged Man. Magical Drop II In this game, Chariot is located at the fourth stage of challenge mode after defeating Devil and before challenging High Priestess at the Library stage. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama, the person who voiced the adult version of [http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Link Link] from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (along with Majora's Mask as Fierce Deity Link), Demitri Maximoff and Donovan Baine from Darkstalkers, etc,. Magical Drop III Chariot is available on Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey. He will be at the fourth stage on the easy and normal difficulties of challenge mode. His ending in challenge mode is where he finds a Swiss army sword with lots of tools which is hidden in a treasure chest. While in Magical Journey, he enters a sumo wrestling competition against Strength and then Empress. During the ending, he knocks Empress out of the ring with a final push. 'Animations' Stand Animation Chariot clutches his spear menacingly in both hands. Combo Animation 1 Chariot brings one arm down in front of him in a "Yes!" Combo Animation 2 Chariot swings his spear in an arcing pattern twice. Combo Animation 3 Chariot removes the ridge running down the back of his helmet and throws it towards the screen. Victory Animation Chariot turns to one side, props his spear over his shoulder, closes his eyes, and grins. His cape blows in the wind, and his tic tugs at the corner of his eye. Victim Animation Chariot snaps his spear over one knee. Panic Animation 1 Chariot closes his eyes and begins sweating. His tic pulls at the end of his mouth. Panic Animation 2 Chariot gets a very strange look on his face and sweats profusely. Magical Drop F In the game, Chariot was seen fighting Strength during the intro. His transformation is when he appears in his shining armor with wings on his helmet. Trivia *Chariot's victim quote has sounded like when he said Dan's last name "Kuso" from Bakugan: Battle Brawlers. But in reality, "Kuso" in Japanese means "Darn it!". *In one of his combo animations, he can throw his lance just like a Knight, Pegasus Knight, Dracoknight, Cavalier, General, Falcoknight, and a Paladin. A Javelin weapon in the Fire Emblem series. *In Magical Drop Pocket, Chariot fell in love with Star and wishes to become a cool guy so that she will fall in love with him, and it worked in the end (seen in his ending). *Chariot is one of the characters in Magical Drop F to have wings on his helmet during his transformation. *Chariot has no hair where he remains bald in every Magical Drop game except Magical Drop F where he appears to have hair. His hair color is golden brown. *In Magical Drop II, Chariot is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama, the person who voiced the adult version of Link from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (along with Majora's Mask as Fierce Deity Link), Demitri Maximoff and Donovan Baine from Darkstalkers, etc,. Gallery ChariotMDSprites.png|Chariot's sprites ripped from Magical Drop MagicalDropChariot.gif|Chariot's ending in Magical Drop Danny the Chariot (6).jpg|Chariot's artwork in Magical Drop II File:Chariot_3_0001.jpg|Chariot's mini icon in Magical Drop II File:Chariot_2_0001.jpg|Chariot's Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II File:Chariot_7_0001.jpg|Chariot's background stage in Magical Drop II chariot.png|Chariot's sprites in Magical Drop II File:Chariot_5_0001.jpg|Chariot's stats in Magical Drop II Chariot_6_0001.jpg|Chariot's stats in Magical Drop II (Player 2) File:ChariotSprite.png|Chariot's mini sprite in Magical Drop II File:ChibiChariot.png|Chariot's Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II (SNES Version) File:ChariotIntro.png gfs_15284_1_6_mid.jpg|Chariot (with Justice) in the intro of Magical Drop II Chariot 10_0001.png|Chariot's artwork in Magical Drop III ChariotCard.png|Chariot's in-game tarot card in Magical Drop III Chariot 8 0001.jpg|Chariot's Mini Icon in Magical Drop III ChariotAltCard.png|Chariot's alternate colored tarot card in Magical Drop III Chariot_4_0001.jpg|Chariot's mini icon in Magical Drop III Chariot_9_0001.jpg|Chariot's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III MD3-Chariot.png|Chariot's MD3 Character Select Icon MD3ChariotSprites.png|Chariot's sprites in Magical Drop III gfs_45440_1_3_mid.jpg|Chariot (with Justice) in the intro of Magical Drop II magcha-1.gif|Chariot winning in Magical Drop Pocket magcha-3.gif|Chariot falling in love with Star in his ending of Magical Drop Pocket Chariot 0001.jpg|Data East concept art of Chariot ChariotMDF.png|Chariot's artwork in Magical Drop F Danny the Chariot (4).png|Magical Drop F - Artwork of Chariot's transformation Chariot (2).png|Chariot's MDF Tarot Card TheChariot.png|Chariot's Sprite Rips from Magical Drop F thechariotmugs.png|Magical Drop F: Chariot's Mugshots Danny the Chariot (7).png|Chariot's artwork of evolutions in Magical Drop F thechariotartwork.png|Chariot's win pose in Magical Drop Touch ImagesCAA3OLKO.jpg|Magical Drop Touch - Chariot gameplay thechariot.png|PNG image of Chariot's sprites Chariot.jpg|Magical Drop V: Chariot's Character Select Icon Chariot's tarot card in Magical Drop V.png|Chariot's tarot card in Magical Drop V Chariot's gallery page in Magical Drop V.jpg|Chariot's gallery page in Magical Drop V ChariotGP.jpg ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by younger male actors in Europe Category:Heroes Category:Characters who use Special attacks